Kasugano Urara
Kasugano Urara (春日野 うらら Kasugano Urara ''or 'คาสุงาโนะ อุราระthumb' in the Thai sub)' is the youngest Cure of the group in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and its sequel, Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. She is a 1st grade secondary student at L'École des Cinq Lumières Middle School. Her Cure form is 'Cure Lemonade '(キュアレモネード Kyua Remoneedo). Appearance Urara has long, blonde, hair which she wears up in two pigtails held up by light red scrunchies, bows or other hair ornaments, while two, very short, loose pieces of hair hang infront of her ears. Her eyes are of a golden color. Her casual outfit, in the first season, consists of a bright yellow dress, that is knee-length, which has orange lacing and a small bow on the chest of the same color, a pale yellow sweater-like jacket ontop and orange heels ontop of white socks on her feet. Her casual outfit, in the second season, consists of a pale yellow, long sleeved shirt with a brown short-sleeved shirt ontop with a single layer of frills at the bottom and brown high heel sandles ontop of bright yellow socks. Her school uniform consists of a light purple one-piece dress along with a skirt with darker purple outlines and four buttons, a short, dark purple, long sleeved jacket, a white collar and a red bow with a couple of small white lines on each end. On her feet she wears brown sandles ontop of dark blue socks. Her casual outfit, in the Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle movie, consists of a brown and white sweater with a pale red and orange ceremonial cloth ontop. Green shorts, yellow knee-high socks and short, olive colored boots. Her dress, in the Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken! movie, is yellow, with lighter yellow outlines and a pale yellow ribbon on her waist along with the same color frills and gloves. She wears a red and white-frilled choker and white tights along with red high heels. As Cure Lemonade, in the first season, her hair and eye color turn yellow. She wears her hair in long "buns", with long, curly strands of hair let out of them, as well as two more zig-zagged-shaped loose hairs hanging infront of her ears. She wears a yellow bow at the back of her neck, along with a pale yellow puffy dress, with puffy shoulders. On her chest is a pink, yellow and blue butterfly brooch. Her skirt is outlined with a darker yellow stripe and has dozens of frills underneath. Her arm warmers are elbow-length and are also pale yellow with a darker yellow outline at the and with another yellow butterfly near her hands and wears her Pinky Catch on her left rist. On her feet and legs she wears long, pale yellow socks with white, frilly tops, under dark yellow shoes. In the second season, she obtains small, red and pink rose decorations in her hair near both of her "buns". Her dress also changes to a popped collar which leads to a small top-shirt, puffy shoulders, with white frills, an orange blue and yellow butterfly brooch, which is now connected to her CureMo, which is on her right side. Her arm warmers are pale yellow and have darker yellow outlines with the yellow butterflies on her hands. Her dress now has fewer frills, instead only has two with yellow short-like pants underneath. Her shoes are now orange with pale yellow knee-high socks with feathery tops with yellow ribbons tied to them. Personality Urara always acts cheerful wherever she goes, but is shy until she meets Yumehara Nozomi, who acts as her friend instantly when they meet. Urara is a bit materialistic and takes her job seriously, but because of her busy lifestyle, she had no friends when she begins at her new school. She is very calm and polite, referring to most of her friends with the suffix "-san". Even so, Urara's personality does resemble Nozomi's. The two sometimes don't think their actions through, causing together problems and giving Natsuki Rin a hard time, who has to look after them half the time to try and stop the two friends from causing problems. Urara also has a very large appetite and loves food, and she and Nozomi sometimes pair up as both friends and Pretty Cure, although their friendship isn't quite as strong as Rin and Nozomi's. Relationships '''Family : Urara has a strong bond with her family, as they always used to have fun in their house and never fight. Because of her love for her mother, she wanted to follow in her footsteps, even try to make the same curry as she did. Yumehara Nozomi ': When Nozomi happily introduced herself to Urara and after showing her around the school, the two become fast friends YPC503, and Urara always entrusts her fears and doubts to the seniorYPC519. She also looks up to Nozomi. 'Syrup ': In the second season, Syrup shows up, and Urara is always kind and understanding, showing signs that she has bonded with him, similar to how Nozomi, Akimoto Komachi and Minazuki Karen bonded Coco, Natts and Milk. Transformations '''Pretty Cure Metamorphose! '- "Pretty Cure metamorphose!" is the official phrase used by Urara to transform into Cure Lemonade in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 ''and ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! In Yes! Pretty Cure 5, Urara's Pink Catch opens and she shouts, "Pretty Cure..." She makes a circular motion with her arm and shouts, "...metmorphose!" Then, her body becomes covered in a golden glow. Her top and brooch appear first, followed by her arm warmers, skirt, leg warmers and shoes. Her hair then gets styled, her Pinky Catch closes and Cure Lemonade recites her introductory speech. In ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, ''Urara's CureMo opens and she presses the buttons while saying, "Pretty Cure metamorphose!" The CureMo's screen glows and her body becomes surrounded in yellow sparkles. There is a yellow tunnel with light showing at the end. Urara then appears with her boots appearing first, then her arm warmers and finally her skirt and top. Finally, Cure Lemonade flies down, opens her eyes and recites her introductory speech. Etymology '''Kasugano (春日野) : Kasu (春) translates to "spring" and ga (日) translates to "sun" or "day". Together, as "spring day", they most likely refer to Cure Lemonade's light-based powers and the common association of light and spring days, as well as the light given off by the sun. No (野) translates to "plain" or "field" and is a common component in Japanese surnames. Urara '''(うらら) : A name with a few potential meanings depending on how it is written in kanji, and Urara's name is written in hiragana instead. However, the most likely intended meaning is "bright and beautiful". Her name means, "spring day field bright and beautiful." Songs Urara's voice actor, Ise Mariya, has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with '''Sanpei Yuko who voices Yumehara Nozomi, Takeuchi Junko who voices Natsuki Rin, Nagano Ai '''who voices Akimoto Komachi, '''Maeda Ai who voices Minazuki Karen, and later, Sendai Eri 'who voices Milk/Mimino Kurumi. *Tobikkiri! Yuuki no Door *Yumemiru Onnanoko *Twintail no Mahou *Twintail no Mahou ~Tobira o Akehanashite~ Duets *Ashita, Hanasaku. Egao, Saku (''Along with Sanpei Yuko, Takeuchi Junko, Nagano Ai, Maeda Ai, and also Sendai Eri) *Shine 5 Hearts (Along with Sanpei Yuko, Takeuchi Junko, Nagano Ai, and Maeda Ai) *Metamorphose ~Seishun Otome LOVE&DREAM~ (Along with Sanpei Yuko, Takeuchi Junko, Nagano Ai, and Maeda Ai) *1, 2, Shoot! ~Five Explosion~ (Along with Sanpei Yuko, Takeuchi Junko, Nagano Ai, and Maeda Ai) *Pretty Cure 5, Full Throttle Go Go! (Along with Sanpei Yuko, Takeuchi Junko, Nagano Ai, Maeda Ai, and also Mayu Kudo) Trivia *Although Cure Dream is the leader of the Yes! Cure team, Cure Lemonade has the most unique Cure costume. *Cure Lemonade is very similar to Sailor Venus from Sailor Moon. *Cure Lemonade is the first Pretty Cure to have her hair in pigtails, since Shiny Luminous is not a true Cure. *Cure Lemonade is the second youngest Pretty Cure in the entire Pretty Cure franchise, the youngest being Cure Muse. *Urara is the third youngest Pretty Cure in civilian form. *Urara has scoleciphiobia (a fear of worms). *Urara, along with Yayoi from Smile! Pretty Cure and Yuri from Heartcatch Pretty Cure! are the only Cures to have a deceased parent. *Urara, along with Miki from Fresh Pretty Cure! and Makoto from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, are the only Cures to attain fame. Saki from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star nearly reached this, only to turn it down.FwPCSS38 *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Urara is represented by the snapdragon, which symbolizes purity and daring in the Language of Flowers. *Urara is very similar to Kujou Hikari. *In her first season, she had frills. However, this was replaced in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. This would make her the first Cure to have (had) frills instead of shorts, followed by the first 3 Cures in Fresh Pretty Cure, and Suite Pretty Cure♪. *So far, Urara is the only bi-racial Cure, being half French half Japanese. *She is the only Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Cure to have a choker, this was changed in the sequel. *She was the only member on her team to not have pants under her dress, that was changed in the sequel. *Urara shares some similarities with Yayoi. Rank '''The Best Rank *2009 : 5th The Rank *2009 : 5th *2010 : 6th *2011 : 7th *2012 : 8th *2013 : 9th หมวดหมู่:Cures